


We missed you, Padfoot

by LouisLittleFlower123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Reunion, Romance, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLittleFlower123/pseuds/LouisLittleFlower123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so much like him, Harry. And Lily of course. I bet your father would've loved that you have her eyes. God, do you remember how much he talked about her during school, Remus?" Sirius smiled and all Remus could to was answer with a smile. "Yeah. He pinned after her for years. Lily was a strong woman. She never let anyone treat her badly. But your father was very charming. Eventually she couldn't resist him any longer." Remus smiled. </p><p>Sirius stays with with Remus. They are totally cute and are getting ready to have a real meeting with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We missed you, Padfoot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Remus' and Harry's reunion with Sirius after the third book. This is kind of a follow up to my first story called "Welcome home, Padfoot." If you want to read it first you can. But you don't have to. You will understand this story anyway. 
> 
> Not my characters. This is just a fanficton.

Early one morning, Sirius and Remus cuddled in bed. No one had spoke yet and Remus eyes were still closed. The two men still knew that the other was awake. The memory of the other man's sleeping breath hadn't gone away even though twelve years had passed. 

This morning Sirius was the big spoon. Remus had his head on Sirius' chest and his arms slung over his tummy. Sirius had both his arms around Remus, holding him close like he was afraid the man would disappear. 

From nowhere Sirius spoke up. "I want to ask Harry if he wants to visit." He whispered with his gaze at the ceiling. "Oh?" Remus whispered back. He slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head upwards. Remus just watched his lover's face for a while. He looked even more beautiful with the shadows covering his skin. It made him look younger. Remus heart swelled as he thought about young Sirius from Hogwartz and about how much time they had lost. Sirius should meet Harry. Before it's too late. 

"I think you should." Remus said with a nod. Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in shock. He turned his head down and looked at Remus. "Really? Aren't you gonna give me the talk on how dangerous it is?" He asked slowly, waiting for Remus to change his mind. Remus sat up and leaned against the heard board like Sirius. "There's no use, you never go with what I say anyway." Remus smiled. "But you are right. It is dangerous. Both for you and Harry. If someone follows him here they will take you right back to Azkaban and Harry will get he blame. But if you don't see him now... Something may happen. Voldemort is not gone. Both you and I know that. He's gathering strength to come back. And you haven't seen him in years. You're the only kind of family he has left in this world." Remus told him. 

It took a few moments for Sirius to take it all in. "You're right as always, moony." Sirius smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will send him a letter today." Remus smiled at that. "I know." He smiled proudly.

The silence fell over them. Remus looked at his lover and could see that something clearly bothered him. "Spit it out. Something is bothering you. What is it?" Sirius sighed and turned His whole body towards Remus. "I want to ask you a question. But first I want you to know that I don't blame you. I'm just curious." Remus smiled and pecked his lips. "Ask me." Remus said. "Okay. Did you ever try to get some kind of contact with Harry? You're not related but we spend a lot of time with him when he was a baby." Sirius asked softly. Remus nodded at that. "We did. He was such a cute baby." Remus smiled at a memory of Harry as a baby. Nothing special happened in the memory. It was just Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Harry all together. It's a nice memory. 

"When I found out what happened, the first thought I had was that You and I could've raised Harry together. That's what Lily and James wanted. When people started to tell me that you did it. That it was your fault, I couldn't believe it. I knew you would never do that. But eventually I had no choice than act like it was true. I went to Dumbledore and told him that Harry should be with me. If Harry would have been I could've told him stories about his parents let him know who they were. Who he is. But Dumbledore said no. And now I understand why. How would a werewolf raise a kid on his own?" As Remus told the story his gaze fell down to his knees. 

Sirius placed his hand under Remus' chin and made him look up at him. "Thank you for at least trying. If it would've been me I don't think I would've been able to confront Dumbledore." Sirius stroked his lover's cheek. "You would be a great father. Don't you ever doubt that." 

Remus couldn't hide the smile on his face. Sirius could always make him smile. Even in the darkest times. Remus used all the emotion he had to give Sirius the best kiss ever. 

***********************  
Two weeks later and the day when Harry would visit came. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave for the day? I understand if you want to be with him alone. He's your godson after all and you haven't seen each other since he was a little baby." Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast. Or well, Remus cleaned and Sirius watched from his spot on the counter. Sirius rose to his feet and slung his arms around Remus' neck. "Come on, moony. If you're not here who will make the food?" Sirius teased and kissed his lips. Remus rolled his eyes. "So that's the only reason you want me here huh?" Sirius smiled and shook his head "No, I want you here. I bet Harry has a lot of questions. It's easier to answer them if we are together. In fact, everything is easier with you around." Sirius said softly. Remus chuckled and hit his shoulder playfully. "Look at you. All loved up and romantic. Of course I'll be here if that's what you want."

***************************

"Harry." Sirius said with a smile from the doorway as he saw his godson walking towards their house in the middle of the forest. Harry's smile was as huge as Sirius'. "Sirius." They met in a huge hug that lasted for minutes. Remus was the one to break it up. "Come on, lads. It's cold outside." He said softly with a smile. The two men separated and Harry looked up at Remus. "Hello, professor. I mean Lupin." Remus smiled at that. "Remus is fine, Harry." 

************************

Remus could clearly see on their faces how much this meeting meant for the two. Sirius and Harry sat next to each other on the couch. Remus sat opposite them on the chair and watched the pair talk happily. But eventually the subject took a sad turn. 

"You said that Pettigrew was your friend.." Harry whispered. This time Remus chimed in. "He was. The four of us were best friends during our time at Hogwarts." Harry looked confused at that. "Then how could he do that to my parents?" Harry whispered. "Peter always had a small personality. He never stood on his own legs. He followed us around everywhere. And when Voldemort found him, fear took control over him." Remus whispered. "There is no excuse for what he did, Remus. He betrayed them. He..." Remus stopped Sirius. "Padfoot, I know. I Will never forgive him for what he did. I'm just trying to answer Harry's question." Remus Said calmly. Sirius took a deep breath. "Of course. I'm sorry." Sirius turned his gaze to Harry again and smiled a smile with both happiness and sadness. "You're so much like him, Harry. And Lily of course. I bet your father would've loved that you have her eyes. God, do you remember how much he talked about her during school, Remus?" Sirius smiled and all Remus could to was answer with a smile. "Yeah. He pinned after her for years. Lily was a strong woman. She never let anyone treat her badly. But your father was very charming. Eventually she couldn't resist him any longer." Remus smiled. 

Remus and Sirius continued to tell stories about Lily and James. Eventually Remus even sat down next to Sirius and the two of them smiled and laughed at old memories. Harry didn't say much. He asked a few questions but he mostly just studied and listen to the two men with a huge smile on his face. To hear stories like this about his parents was so much better than he could ever dream of. 

If someone would've walked past that house and looked inside they would say that they were one happy family. The three of them would agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Please send me requests of plots and ships if you want to.


End file.
